


the championships at wimbledon.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [72]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin loved watching professional tennis, and Padmé knew that his dream was to go to the Championships at Wimbledon.or: Padmé surprises Anakin with a trip to Wimbledon.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the championships at wimbledon.

**Author's Note:**

> day 72, drabble 72.
> 
> Prompt 072 - wimbledon.
> 
> wimbledon should be happening right now and I'm so, so, so super sad that it's not. fuck the coronavirus.

Anakin loved watching professional tennis, and Padmé knew that his dream was to go to the Championships at Wimbledon. So she started saving money without him knowing about it, finally reached a point where they had enough, and then surprised him with the trip to England and the tickets to the event. Anakin was thrilled with the surprise and thanked Padmé for understanding his love where others had always thought he was crazy. Padmé said she’d never find him crazy, and Anakin just smiled. It was an absolute dream come true. Padmé understood him, and Anakin loved her for it.


End file.
